The life of a La Push Shape shifter
by hungergamesfan243
Summary: set from in between Newmoon til the end of Brakingdawn


Twilight fanfic2

My name is Christopher Lockwood, I'm a sixteen year old boy from the La Push Rez,which is a couple miles outside of Forks,Washington. I have three siblings. Dustin is oldest of the four being two years older then me, second is Ranee she is the second oldest and my only sister,last is my little brother Tyler who is and year younger then me. Seth and Leah Clearwater have to be my favorite cousins,and believe me there are plenty to choose I must say I don't hate anybody but one person…..Sam Uley,for ripping Leah's heart there are my two bestfriends Josh and Jessica Alexander

.

"Wake up Chris, it's the first day of school"my mom says from my bedroom door.I groaned from under my pillow "be right there mom". I yawn as I get up, streach, then go take a shower. When im done I get dressed the head down the stairs saying good morning as I sit down for brakefast. Right as I finish my food my cellphone rings I pick it up and say "hello"."Hey" Jessicia's voice says,"you ready for school?" she asks."Yeah" I say,"wanna meet up on the way?" I ask . "Sure" she says. "Okay see you in five." I say "kay" she says,and with that a hand up the phone.

Five minutes later I meet up with Jessica and her brother Josh. "Hey" she calls from behind me as im walking up the path to the school. "Hey" I say back running to give her a hug "I missed you" I say putting her down. "Dang you grew a lot over the summer"she laughs "what are you like 6'2 ,6'3?" "6'3" I say with a smirk. "Hope we have homeroom together" I say "me too" she agrees. Then I heard a familiar voice calling my name I turn to see its was my younger cousin Seth Clearwater, Leah not to far behind. Leah then outruns hey brother jumping up to give me a hug while saying "I missed you so much" followed by Seth saying "dang you got tall , I feel so short compared to you now." Then the bell rang and I said my final goodbyes to everbody before walking to homeoom with Jessica. The rest of the day went by fast. At the end of the day I said bye to everyone and headed home

"How was your day son?" my dads asks when I walk through the door ."Good" I say back "saw Leah and Seth today."I say. "How are they doing?"he asks. "Good, Leah attacted me in a bear hug when she saw me and Seth just said he felt really short compared to me." "Is that so?" he laughs. "Yeah" I say. "Well go do your chours so you can have some free time before dinner." he says. "Yes sir" I say. When I finish I deside im gonna go for a run. "I'm going for a run dad, I'll be back in thirty" I yell. "Okay, be careful" he yells. "Always am" I yell back. When I get home I eat dinner,take a shower,then go to bed. I repeat this for the next two weeks.

One day I notice that im not feeling to well so I ask my mom if I could stay home, she agreed . That lasted a week so the next week I went back to school. "Chris" I heard Jessica yell from behind me. "Yeah?" I ask turning around to see her. "Where have you been?" she asks. "Sick" I replie. "Oh" she says,"well I have all your missing work, you didn't miss much trust me" she says handing me a folder. "Thanks" I say with a smile. "Lets get to class, you of all people don't want to be late" she says. "Yeah lets go" I say. First period was weird, everybody kept asking if I was okay and I'd say yes. My next three classes were fine everybody left me alone. Lunch was intresting. Starting with Seth swering up and down

that I'd grown another inch and a half and ending with getting weird looks from Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron two of Sams fallowers. The rest of the week went by almost the exact same as Moday.

I was so glad we had Monday off for labor day which meant extra time for me to work on a project for english class. On Sunday me and my sister Ranee were outside at the pool when I heard the doorbell ring . "Who's at the door Dustin?!" I yell from the back yard. "Lakota and Jessica" he yells back from the living room. I run in the house and say " You guys have to see the backyard"I say running back them not far behind. Then Ranee says "are you eating more food?"she yells "that's exactly why you're not going to get a girlfriend, you could have even asked Jessica to introduce to some cool girls , you're going to grow up old and alone if you keep acting like that" she screamed. "Shut the f***up b****,damn it you're always telling me what to and im tired of it" I yelled back

.

Lakota and Jessica just stood there with their mouths open. "Hey calm down" she says touching my shoulder. "He's really hot just like before my brother phased"she whispers to Lakota. "Ranee just let him go cool off, im begging you."Jessica says. "NO! I'm not gonna let him talk to me like that!" she yells as she gets and slaps me in the face. Then I feel my body start to shake as I start losing contol of my anger."Dustin! I need some help in hear" Jessica yells. When he dosen't come she says "Chris calm down, go take a walk."I nod running and jumping the fence about half way to the woods my body starts shaking more. The next thing I know I'm on all fours and I have paws

_What the,I have paws?_ I thought ._Sam theres a new one._ I heard a voice say, it was Jared's voice._ Really? Who?_ I heard Josh's voice._ Lockwood, Chirs Lockwood _ _and from the looks of it hes pretty pissed. _Thought Jared._ Ah someone new to pick on._Came Paul's voice._ Leave him alone Paul hes new. _I heard Embry Calls voice say. _Fine, but just know you take all the fun out of everything._thought paul. _WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME? _I scream My name is Christopher Lockwood, I'm a sixteen year old boy from the La Push Rez,which is a couple miles outside of Forks,Washington. I have three siblings. Dustin is oldest of the four being two years older then me, second is Ranee she is the second oldest and my only sister,last is my little brother Tyler who is and year younger then me. Seth and Leah Clearwater have to be my favorite cousins,and believe me there are plenty to choose from. Now I must say I don't hate anybody but one person…..Sam Uley,for ripping Leah's heart there are my two bestfriends Josh and Jessica Alexander.

"Wake up Chris, it's the first day of school."my mom says from my bedroom door.I groaned from under my pillow "be right there mom". I yawn as I get up, streach, then go take a shower. When im done I get dressed the head down the stairs saying good morning as I sit down for brakefast. Right as I finish my food my cellphone rings I pick it up and say "hello"."Hey" Jessicia's voice says,"you ready for school?" she asks."Yeah" I say,"wanna meet up on the way?" I ask . "Sure" she says. "Okay see you in five." I say "kay" she says,and with that a hand up the phone.

Five minutes later I meet up with Jessica and her brother Josh. "Hey" she calls from behind me as im walking up the path to the school. "Hey" I say back running to give her a hug "I missed you" I say putting her down. "Dang you grew a lot over the summer"she laughs "what are you like 6'2 ,6'3?" "6'3" I say with a smirk. "Hope we have homeroom together" I say "me too" she agrees. Then I heard a familiar voice calling my name I turn to see its was my younger cousin Seth Clearwater, Leah not to far behind. Leah then outruns hey brother jumping up to give me a hug while saying "I missed you so much" followed by Seth saying "dang you got tall , I feel so short compared to you now." Then the bell rang and I said my final goodbyes to everbody before walking to homeoom with Jessica. The rest of the day went by fast. At the end of the day I said bye to everyone and headed home

"How was your day son?" my dads asks when I walk through the door ."Good" I say back "saw Leah and Seth today."I say. "How are they doing?"he asks. "Good, Leah attacted me in a bear hug when she saw me and Seth just said he felt really short compared to me." "Is that so?" he laughs. "Yeah" I say. "Well go do your chours so you can have some free time before dinner." he says. "Yes sir" I say. When I finish I deside im gonna go for a run. "I'm going for a run dad, I'll be back in thirty" I yell. "Okay, be careful" he yells. "Always am" I yell back. When I get home I eat dinner,take a shower,then go to bed. I repeat this for the next two weeks.

One day I notice that im not feeling to well so I ask my mom if I could stay home, she agreed . That lasted a week so the next week I went back to school. "Chris" I heard Jessica yell from behind me. "Yeah?" I ask turning around to see her. "Where have you been?" she asks. "Sick" I replie. "Oh" she says,"well I have all your missing work, you didn't miss much trust me" she says handing me a folder. "Thanks" I say with a smile. "Lets get to class, you of all people don't want to be late" she says. "Yeah lets go" I say. First period was weird, everybody kept asking if I was okay and I'd say yes. My next three classes were fine everybody left me alone. Lunch was intresting. Starting with Seth swering up and down that I'd grown another inch and a half and ending with getting weird looks from Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron two of Sams fallowers. The rest of the week went by almost the exact same as Moday.

I was so glad we had Monday off for labor day which meant extra time for me to work on a project for english class. On Sunday me and my sister Ranee were outside at the pool when I heard the doorbell ring . "Who's at the door Dustin?!" I yell from the back yard. "Lakota and Jessica" he yells back from the living room. I run in the house and say " You guys have to see the backyard"I say running back them not far behind. Then Ranee says "are you eating more food?"she yells "that's exactly why you're not going to get a girlfriend, you could have even asked Jessica to introduce to some cool girls , you're going to grow up old and alone if you keep acting like that" she screamed. "Shut the f***up b****,damn it you're always telling me what to and im tired of it" I yelled back.

Lakota and Jessica just stood there with their mouths open. "Hey calm down" she says touching my shoulder. "He's really hot just like before my brother phased"she whispers to Lakota. "Ranee just let him go cool off, im begging you."Jessica says. "NO! I'm not gonna let him talk to me like that!" she yells as she gets and slaps me in the face. Then I feel my body start to shake as I start losing contol of my anger."Dustin! I need some help in hear" Jessica yells. When he dosen't come she says "Chris calm down, go take a walk."I nod running and jumping the fence about half way to the woods my body starts shaking more. The next thing I know I'm on all fours and I have paws.

_What the,i have paws?_ I thought ._Sam theres a new one._ I heard a voice say, it was Jared's voice._ Really? Who?_ I heard Josh's voice._ Lockwood, Chirs Lockwood _ _and from the looks of it hes pretty pissed. _Thought Jared._ Ah someone new to pick on._Came Paul's voice._ Leave him alone Paul hes new. _I heard Embry Calls voice say. _Fine, but just know you take all the fun out of everything._thought paul. _WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME? _I screamed in my head. _Fallow me. _Thought jared. They calmed me down enough so I could change back to a human. Then Sam explained everything I needed to know about being a shapeshifter. Then we went outside so I could get the hang of phasing. He told me picture you self as a wolf and I did. He phased right before I did and when I did I found that I was a smokey gray color and that my eyes change color from brown to blue. Im the only shape shifter in history that does that . It didn't take me long to relize I had a special abilty. Super enhanced smell .

Then he told me who all was in the pack and who all was expected to be in the pack, what we do and when I would run patrole. Then he told me about imprinting . How when you see her you whole world shifts and its not gravity holding you to the world anymore, its her. How when it happens she is the only thing that you live for. Then he told me that imprinting was reason he ripped Leah's heart out,and that he hated himself for doing it.

Three days later I had to run a patrol with Paul,Jared,Leah,Seth. Yeah, they were apart of the pack the whole time and I didn't know. While I was running along the western border I picked up a scent I've never smelt before. It smelled like something died mixed with something sweet.

_What the hell is that smell? _I thought.

_What smell? _Asked Seth.

_Yeah I don't smell it either._ Thought Leah

About ten minutes past and the smell kept getting stronger. Suddenly Leah and Seth jerked their heads up and looked towardes the why the smell was coming from and I knew they had picked it up.

_It's a leach! _Yelled Seth

_It's the red head, I'm sure of it! Said Leah_

_Sam we found a leach! Yelled Paul's voice _

_Im on my way. _Sam thought

We started chasing the bloodsucker. We chased her for atleast an hour. She finally left us jumping over the border between us and the Cullen's . On our way back we heard there was a new wolf and that Leah was no longer the only girl in the pack. Jessica was now a wolf,and she was gonna learn everything she needed to know at the bon fire tomorrow night.


End file.
